Storm Vs Aquaman
The Queen of Wakanda meets the King of Atlantis in a fight that will tear Mother Nature asunder Intro Wiz: The Earth is divided into many different elements. Long before the periodic table, the ancient Greeks classified them in the basic system we still use today. Earth. Water. Fire. Wind. Lightning. Boomstick: Today, we send the famous against the infamous to see who the real master of the elements is. The mutant or the human. The Marvel or the DC. The woman or the man. ''' Wiz: Storm, leader of the X-Men '''Boomstick: And Aquaman, King of the Atlanteans. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle Storm Wiz: Our world, the Earth, is ever changing. Winds howl across the land. Water rises and falls from the atmosphere. Lightning cracks the sky. Ever since planets existed, they have been shaped by the weather. Boomstick: And if you're ever given the power to manage the weather to your own liking, please use it responsibly. For not only have you become the embodiment of nature and history, but you can seriously screw things up for the rest of us who just want to barbeque. I'm looking at you, Indra. Wiz: Ororo Munroe was born from a family of tribal Kenyan royalty, the daughter of princess N'Dare Munroe, descendant of a line of magic priestesses, and David Munroe, American photographer. Although born in Manhattan, an early move back to Africa resulted in Ororo spending most of her life in the third world, out of touch with modernization. Boomstick: Yeah, it didn't help that her parents moved to Cairo, they became war collateral damage. Comic book orphans, amirite? Wiz: On her own at the age of six, Ororo was forced to learn to survive on the streets. She quickly developed skills in stealth and theft, allowing her to become a key member of a gang led by a telepathic mutant. Unfortunately, after trying to steal from one Charles Xavier, she was forced to go on the run. Boomstick: And running she went, pulling a Simba and fleeing into the savannah with recless abandon. Heading further and further across the Sahara desert, remember she left Cairo, she nearly died from exhaustion and lack of water. And nearly being assaulted. Wiz: And it was this stress that awakened her mutant power: the ability to control the weather with her mind. Boomstick: After the initial shock, she adapted to her new powers quickly, and used them to save the life of a young T'Challa. Little did she know, this man was the prince of Wakanda, and her future husband. God damn, that must have been romantic. Anyway, he helped her reach her homeland in Kenya, where her ancestors taught her how to use her powers with responsibility and control, because no fun allowed. Wiz: With her ability to bring rain to the desert, she quickly became a goddess among many African Tribes. This attracted the attention of Charles again, who was initially reluctant to remove her from her comfortable surroundings. But when the need came for Professor X to recruit all the mutants he could find to combat the threat of a living island, Ororo was at the top of his list. Boomstick: But he didn't call her Oreo. Wiz: Ororo Boomstick: Right. He didn't call her Ororo. He called her by the most bitchin' codename ever: Storm. Because I guess he finally decided to name one of his students after exactly what was in the can. Wiz: Storm decided to remain with the X-Men, learning teamwork and focusing her powers. Eventually, she became skilled enough to be considered one of the Academy's top students, and even teachers. Boomstick: Though at first, she had trouble fitting in with the new surroundings and the new people. But people are smart, and realized her powers were fucking cool. Wiz: Her incredibly diverse skills, along with her natural sense of survival and leadership, especially drew the attention of Charles and Cyclops. And when Cyclops left the X-Men, it was Storm they called in to take his place as the mighty team's leader. Boomstick: And man, did she fit the bill. Wiz: As previously mentioned, Storm has the mutant ability of atmokinesis, or the ability to psionically control the weather. This includes many basic properties such as being able to raise and lower the temperature of the surrounding environment, increase and decrease humidity, and... Boomstick: BOOOOOOORRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG! Get to the good stuff! Wiz: (sighs) And create and control storms. By being in touch with the natural forces of Earth, Ororo can conjure lightning, ice, hurricanes, you name it. Boomstick: And to an exceptional degree, if I do say so myself. Regular storms take a while to brew up, but Storm is able to create natural disasters in the span of a few seconds. Snow in the middle of the summer? Downpours in the middle of the dry season? Droughts in the middle of the monsoon? She could do all of that while making minute rice. Wiz: Storm is able to do this by subtly manipulating the molecules around her, whether in the electromagnetic field, or the atmosphere. This also allows her to create smaller-scale effects, such as breathing underwater, flying, or appearing invisible in mist. To do all this indicates an extreme degree of control over the environment, and knowledge about natural forces. Boomstick: And not just our environment! She can do most of this shit in space too! Wiz: One would think Ororo’s most preferred technique is the incitation of lightning. Indeed, a small manipulation of positive and negative charges to create a lightning bolt is rather simple compared to the physics behind many other weather-related attacks, though technically she is not just emitting lightning. Boomstick: Her electric discharges can be small enough to zap an annoying team member, or large enough to destroy buildings and bring down helicarriers in a single blast. They can also be controlled to do widespread damage in a super storm, or pinpointed to snipe opponents without collateral damage. Wiz: Given that regular lightning actually travels from the ground up, this accuracy is not a surprise. Though a regular sky-to-ground polarity change is what starts the blast, the actual bolt is a result of ground-to-sky reactions. So rather than shooting energy at an opponent, she really just has to know their position and manipulate the molecules around them. Boomstick: Given that regular lightning travels 224 thousand miles per hour, does it even really matter? Wiz: Ororo is also an expert at manipulating the wind to her advantage, creating gusts that can support her and her allies’ weight and allow her to fly. Should a more non-lethal attack than lightning be required, she can create tornados and hurricanes to blow enemies away or recover her friends. Boomstick: Her winds are strong enough to hold buildings in the sky, hold back tsunamis, and make Donald Trump’s mouth jealous. And she can also use this power to reverse already-existing storms to cancel them out, or concentrate them into small blasts for breaking and entering. Hell, she can even manipulate the air inside a person’s organs! She’s so much more than a large-scale attacker. Wiz: With regards to water, Storm can bring heavy rains and snow in the blink of an eye, creating historical downpours in a matter of minutes. Should she be pushed into a rage, she is capable of a flash-freeze, instantly cooling down the surrounding area to temperatures described as cold as the vacuum of space itself. Boomstick: And all this power and backstory of course comes with the side effect of being a total hippie. Storm is completely in touch with the world around her, being able to sense disasters occurring on the other side of the planet, and being able to dispel toxins from natural compounds in order to save mother earth. Smokey the bear can kiss her ass. Wiz: She can even detect gravitational and thermal waves, using them as a built-in GPS system for travel or to detect disturbances in the force. Boomstick: What’s with the Star Wars reference? Wiz: They’re both Disney now! Boomstick: And they have been for a while. The joke has run its course. Wiz: Well, Storm herself is no joke. The devastation her powers can bring at their full potential is so much, that she is considered to be borderline omega level, a ranking reserved for only the most powerful mutants. Boomstick: She’s evaporated beings of pure water, broken the sound barrier, created miniature ecosystems in the space of a room, controlled a storm the size of North America, and shot herself to the center of the Earth. However, the more power she needs to put out, the more effort she needs to put in. Destroying a continent in a matter of minutes may seem cool, but most enemies aren’t going to give you a couple minutes to charge in battle. Wiz: Thankfully, Storm is often accompanied by the X-Men or Black Panther to buy her such time. However, Storm very rarely goes all out. After being forced to kill a man in Africa to survive, Storm has sworn never to take another’s life, and in doing so has both voluntarily and involuntarily restricted her powers so as to not cause too much unneeded damage. Boomstick: Her powers can be tied to her emotional state, meaning that the more pissed off she gets, the more powerful she can become, at the cost of the usual control she has. Thankfully, she doesn’t always have to rely on her mutant powers. Wiz: Storm is an expert in hand to hand combat thanks to her training at the Xavier Institute and endeavours with Wolverine. NON-SEXUAL endeavours, Boomstick. Boomstick: My ships are valid! Wiz: Since she has a husband, no they are not. Boomstick: She’s durable enough to take punches of mach one speed, is immune to lightning, and can resist mind control thanks to her strong will... and electromagnets. She also carries a sacred ruby from Kenya, which allows her to travel in between dimensions. My parents left me debt. Wiz: But despite her destructive output, she is limited by her otherwise human body. The strain to put out blizzards the size of Canada, one half of North America, can cause her to collapse. Storm is also severely claustrophobic, owing that to the death of her parents when their house collapsed. Boomstick: And because she’s a hippie, she will refuse to save one area at the cost of another’s naturally occurring resources, because her power isn’t magical, and rather, bound by the natural laws of earth. Wiz: She also has less combat experience than one would believe. Although she has seen many, many fights as a member of the X-Men and one of Earth’s most powerful heroes, in her later years she spent much of her time outside of the danger room and tending to her gardens, or managing Wakanda after she married T’Challa and became his queen. Boomstick: But when the power of the Earth is at your fingertips, you don’t need to spend every day fighting. As a matter of fact, you probably shouldn’t, because it could mean hell for the rest of us. Storm: I summon the full power OF THE STORM! Storm’s fists crack with electricity and she calls down lightning bolts that break through a dam. Aquaman Wiz: The oceans of Earth make up 70% of its surface. More energy has been invested into exploring the stars than the depths, leaving the deep sea with its element of mystery and myth. Most famous, perhaps, is the story of Atlantis. Boomstick: You all know the story. The lonely seafaring lighthouse keeper meets and falls in love with a woman from the sea. In this particular story, their love yielded a child destined to be despised. Wiz: The human heritage of Arthur Curry, also known by his Atlantean name Orin, gave him fair skin and blonde hair, a trait Atlanteans considered a curse. Thus he would be forever marked as an outsider under the ocean surface. Boomstick: And above the ocean surface, he's hated, because, well, he's fucking Aquaman. He talks to fish. Wiz: Let there be no misunderstandings; Aquaman's powers greatly exceed that of telepathy with sea life. But before he became a member of the Justice League, he had to become something else: the King of Atlantis. Boomstick: Aquaman's origins flip flop more than celebrities on social justice issues, but no matter the beginning, his ascension to the throne required some impressive shit. Because of the royal blood in his veins, Aquaman began to show enhanced speed and strength at a young age, as well as the ability to communicate with his ocean friends. Now, I don't know about you guys, but when I find out I can talk to fish, I go out to fight crime! Wiz: Aquaman's earliest adventures came at a time when Superman was only just introduced to the world as Superboy. Thus, his experience and legend predates even the likes of Batman and the Martian Manhunter. And as he grew, he became even more powerful. Boomstick: Powerful enough to challenge his brother's challenge to the throne. Given his controversial birth, most villains seem to think kingship of Atlantis is up for grabs. To save his seat, Aquaman has had to fend off gods, autistic villains, and even his pure-Atlantean half-brother the Ocean Master. Wiz: But Aquaman dispelled the threats and proved his powers to the people of Atlantis, supposedly ending their spite of him once and for all. Boomstick: Returning and proving himself worthy of the throne of Atlantis, Arthur became the scion of the seven seas, and ambassador to the world on the land. With his power and experience, he also stepped in to become a founding member of one of the most legendary teams to ever exist: the Justice League. Wiz: Aquaman's Atlantean physiology is perfectly suited to traverse in the depths of the ocean. He can breathe under water, can see 36 000 feet under the surface, has enhanced hearing and smell, and can resist the massive pressure like any other of his kind, but being of royal descent, he is much stronger than the average Atlantean. Boomstick: Which in turn are much stronger than regular humans. I mean seriously, those guys can bench two freaking tons. On land, Curry's strength and durability are enough to earn praise from the Man of Steel and Princess Diana. Of course, Curry's muscles weren't the only organs of his Wonder Woman was interested in... Wiz: Although he could not be out of the water for more than an hour initially, this weakness has long since been overcome, and while his strength does still fade when out of the sea, it is a slow process. Boomstick: He's obviously most at home in the sea, where he can swim a casual 150 miles per hour and doesn't have to worry about his strength draining away. Trying to fight Aquaman in his own domain is practically suicide, given that he knows the entire ocean like the back of his hand. Wiz: And knows its residents. Aquaman never sells his aquatic telepathy short, choosing to call the ocean creatures to his aid whenever he needs to. Boomstick: It started out as a gimmick, calling very specific creatures to do very specific tasks, but as he matured, he became much more of a combat pragamist, and started maining sharks, simply by telling them what to eat. I thought orcas were the top of the tier list though. Wiz: Aquaman is an expert on marine life, and is usually within range of an animal that can help. The size of the whale, the tentacles of the octopus, the poison of the blowfish, the teeth of the shark, all have become useful to him. Even the tiniest of plankton can come to his aid by attacking his enemies from the inside. Boomstick: By manipulating a strange force known as the Clear, Aquaman can sense the emotions of all the animals in his presence, and even across the other side of the planet. Wiz: Even more impressive is that Aquaman's telepathy is not limited to the ocean. By communicating with the basal ganglia, an organ many creatures possess from their aquatic ancestors, Aquaman can telepathically control any creature that once came from the ocean, including humans. Boomstick: He's just used to using his neighbours because he knows them better, and it helps with his public image. But god damn, he can even give White Martians seizures with this power. And they're from mars! Wiz: The other main contribution to Aquaman's image is his Trident of Neptune, an indestructible weapon which can control the seas as well as establish his right to the throne. With this, he can conjure maelstroms, heavy rains, large waves, and fight expertly in melee combat, enough to go toe-to-toe with Deathstroke. Boomstick: Fast forward and upgrade it to the Trident of Poseidon, which is even more powerful. Everything related to the water comes into Aquaman's control: typhoons, whirlpools, tsunamis, mists, riptides, ice storms, massive blasts of lightning, you name it. Hey, one of those things isn't like the others. Wiz: And because Poseidon is also the god of Earthquakes, Aquaman also has the power to cast such, creating rock formations and tremors deep enough to create massive tidal waves. The trident's power is so great it can split the seas in a single strike. Boomstick: Aquaman has had plenty of other abilities as well. After he pulled a Yang with some piranhas, his hand was replaced by a harpoon connected to a retracting cable perfect for snaring. And then, he got his hand upgraded by the lady of the lake, giving him even more control over water! Wiz: Aquaman's magic hand allows him to create water in addition to manipulating it, helps him heal his wounds, can dehydrate a person with a single touch, and create mystical portals that allow him to teleport anywhere in the ocean. Boomstick: He's also capable of increasing the density of the water to form blades harder than steel, in case a sword chances to be more useful than an overcompensating fork. Wiz: Unfortunately, the waterbearer hand came with a grave weakness. Every time it was used for malicious or violent purpose, the user’s evil counterpart would grow in strength. Aquaman needed to restrain its use in battle, less the Thirst become too powerful. Boomstick: So, basically Dark Aquaman? Darkqaman? Wiz: ...Sure. Boomstick: Sure, let’s just give a guy a touch of death, but not allow him to use it. Although, the fact that fucking Aquaman has insta-kill moves is kind of impressive. Wiz: Though his prideful nature would suggest otherwise, Aquaman is not above cheating in combat, or using his trick techniques right off the bat. He does take care not to force sea creatures to obey his will, usually simply requesting their assistance, but he can use force if he must. Boomstick: He's an expert tactician, exploiting the fauna around him and attacking enemy weak points, as well as commanding the army of Atlantis to several decisive victories, including against the Shadow Demons during the Crisis of Infinite Earths. Wiz: As a member of the Justice League, Aquaman is perfectly suited to team battling, though he must take care not to damage his allies with his destructive powers. The love between him and Wonder Woman has made the pair a near indestructible duo, provided she isn't courting Superman at the time. I thought he was with Lois Lane? Boomstick: This is why ships matter. Wiz: No, it's why plot matters. Boomstick: Aquaman is also a great teacher. Some of his students and sidekicks have gone on to be powerful individuals in their own right. Aqualad even became a top star of the Teen Titans! However, his sidekicks usually end up dead. Wiz: Aquaman himself has ended up as dead, only to be reanimated as a Black Lantern. Think this stopped him from being a joke? Well, in this state, he could control undead sharks, so there's that. Boomstick: But he was revived as per DC fashion, so it's all cool. Wiz: Outside of battle, however, he is incredibly serious, and can be incredibly misguided. Boomstick: Being torn between two homes puts lots of pressure on a guy, let alone a king. Aquaman often struggled to keep relationships calm between the humans and Atlanteans, fearing rejection from either side. He has left the Justice League multiple times in order to better serve his people. I mean, what asshole abandons the league repeatedly, but then votes out Batman when he develops contingency plans against him? Ass. Wiz: Aquaman’s devotion to Atlantis has caused him to engage in war with Themyscira and the Amazons, usually with the earth caught in the crossfire. With the power of his army, Aquaman sank the European continent and became a threat to the entire western hemisphere. Boosmtick: And this wasn’t an alternate universe. This was the same Aquaman, just in a timeline where Flash fucked up. Wiz: Although he has managed some impressive feats, such as holding a 1000 ton oil rig outside of the water, Aquaman’s strength never quite held up to Superman’s. Although he led an army, his strategic prowess never matched Batman’s. Although he ruled most of the Earth’s surface, his presence wasn’t as felt as the Flash’s. Thus, being considered the joke of the league sometimes took a toll on Aquaman’s mental health. Boomstick: And ironic given that his last name is Curry, he’s vulnerable to spicy food. But he’s far from the pathetic fish-whisperer most people know him to be. Wiz: In the book of heroes, a man who can wound Darkseid, leap across entire cities, and throw submarines from the bottom of the ocean to the surface is far from useless. Boomstick: But it’s not like calling for Nemo is going to do shit in any given theoretical situation. Aquaman fends off the attacks of several Atlantean soldiers, then begins to duel his counterpart self. Aquaman: I had planned to offer you help. I’ve changed my mind. Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle The surface of the Pacific Ocean begins to stir as a small storm starts to form. The winds grow ever louder, and the waves grow higher. It isn't long before the entire area is covered in a devastating thundershower, wear the peaks of the waves touch the sky and bolts of lightning strike the surface. A large wave rises out, even higher than the others, and from its apex rises Aquaman, trident in hand to keep the wave up. Up in the sky above him, two clouds part, and Storm descends from the atmosphere. Storm: This is your last chance. Withdraw your forces from Wakanda! Aquaman: The Army of Atlantis answers to no one except myself! Should you wish to be left alone, then you will revise your foreign policy against Themyscira! Storm: The conflict is not of my doing, Orin. But your antagonistic presence in my land is upsetting the flows of nature. You and your people belong in the sea! Aquaman: Such high talk from a mutant! I know the feel the pain of being an outcast, but you shall feel the pain of defeat! Both: THE VERY ELEMENTS ARE MINE TO COMMAND! (White Pearl, Black Oceans, 3:10-5:07) Storm: The power of the skies condemns you! Storm raises her hands and two massive bolts of lightning shoot down from the sky. Before they hit Aquaman, he raises his trident. Aquaman: By the power of Poseidon! A bolt of lightning shoots out from the trident and crashes against Storm’s bolts, pushing them back and creating a shower of sparks. Storm breaks the beam struggle and begins to shoot a dozen smaller shots of lightning at Aquaman’s location. He ducks into the ocean and leaps out repeatedly like a dolphin to avoid the strikes, and manages to bat the last one back at Ororo. With a clap of his hands, jets of water shoot out into the sky at the mutant, but she gracefully dodges them all and destroys them by grabbing them and bursting them with electricity. Another bolt is fired, and Aquaman raises the water around him to form a dome shield, dense enough to stop the bolt. Sticking his trident into the shield, he absorbs Storm’s attack, increases its power, and sends it right back. She dissipates the bolt right before it reaches her, but Aquaman shoots out of the water and crashes into Storm in the sky, grabbing onto her and bringing her crashing down onto the rocky beach. Storm stands up and begins to attack Aquaman with a series of punches and kicks. He effortlessly fends off the strikes and overwhelms her by attacking with his trident, bashing her head with the handle and stabbing her multiple times in the stomach. Ororo finally manages to grab onto the trident with both hands and channel energy through it into Aquaman, who is momentarily stunned before he head butts Storm back. She takes the time to cauterize her wounds with electricity while Aquaman heals his own with water. Storm: Mother Earth is more than the seas and the sky! With a flash, Aquaman is instantly frozen in a block of ice. Before Storm can celebrate, the block cracks, and Aquaman rips out. He then stomps his foot on the ground and creates a small earthquake in the ground, raising the rocks in a jagged formation to try and impale Storm. She destroys them with a blast of lightning and returns to the sky, before launching at Aquaman like an electric torpedo. She rams into Curry and drags him along the ground, shooting further inland and throwing him down. Storm: You are without your water! Aquaman: I am never without the sea! Aquaman rips a glove off and from his hand shoots a jet of water at Storm. Though she tries to counter with a bolt, the water blasts straight through it, destroying it, and knocks her into the air. Aquaman then waves his hand and surrounds the area in mist, disguising himself. Storm: A clever trick, but the skies grant me more power! You cannot hide from me! Storm dissipates the fog, revealing Aquaman's location. She then shoots more bolts towards Aquaman at a quicker pace, and he sidesteps them all barely. He looks to the skies to sea Storm charging a massive ball of electricity in her hands, and she throws it at him. Thinking fast, he strikes the ground with his trident, creating a small pool of water, and falls into it. The lightning ball reaches the ground and devastates the area, but Aquaman has escaped. Storm: He’s fled back to the ocean! Storm turns around to see a massive tsunami approaching from the coast, with Aquaman deep underwater conjuring it with his trident. Storm: By the power of the winds, help me halt this beast! The winds swirl around storm and she creates a hurricane, throwing it at the tidal wave. Aquaman pushes the wave forward, giving it a height of 200 feet, and the disasters collide with devastating force. Storm flies through her hurricane and Aquaman swims through his wave; the two shoulder-check each other in the center of the collision, and drop into the ocean. To escape, Storm freezes some of the water to create a platform to stand on. Storm: Freeze! Ice storm! The skies open up and hail shoots down from the clouds with the force of a machine gun. Aquaman rises from the ocean and is struck by many pellets, but doesn’t flinch. With a wave of his trident, he shoots a wave of ice into the sky, destroying the hailstorm, but gets struck with a shot of lightning from Storm and falls deep into the depths. Storm: Your advantage ends here! Storm presses her hands to the ocean surface and flash-freezes the ocean, blanketing the area with ice. The ice soon starts to glow brighter, steam escapes, and Aquaman shoots out, having melted his prison with boiling water. (The Battle Song, 0:30-1:15) Aquaman: I am the master of the seas, you fool! Allies of the ocean, come to my aid! Storm’s platform is destroyed when several sharks rise up from below, attempting to eat her. Though she flies away and fries them with lightning bolts, she is grabbed by an octopus and dragged back down into the water. She zaps the octopus, killing it as well, and spots several swordfish swimming towards her with the intent to impale. After making an air bubble for herself, with a wave of her hand, she blasts wind under water and knocks them into the air, where they are promptly zapped. Aquaman: We shall never surrender! A giant squid tries to eat Storm, only to meet the same fate as its brethren. She then kills off several more sharks before they can reach her, never ceasing with her lightning strikes. Nemo: Excuse me, have you seen my dad? Nemo is promptly blown up, and Storm proceeds to defend herself from a swarm of king craps, sending them to the depths with a shock. Even the electric eels Aquaman summons are overpowered and fried. Storm looks below her and sees a massive army of thousands of fish approaching her at a high speed, led by a militaristic seahorse. Militaristic Seahorse: FOR AQUAMAN!!! They charge her, but Storm is prepared and conjures a typhoon underwater. The fish are all caught and the typhoon rips them out of the ocean into the air, spinning them around. Storm then freezes the tornado solid and strikes it with a massive burst of lightning, blowing the army to kingdom come. The distraction buys enough time for a blue whale to approach Storm from behind, and it swallows her in one gulp. However, it isn’t long before Storm electrocutes the whale from the inside, blowing herself out. (Silence) Aquaman: You DARE? That was an endangered species! Storm: I spare them from a miserable fate of serving you! Marlin: Have you seen my son?! Aquaman: This fowl woman killed him. Marlin: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! Marlin swims up and slaps Storm, and she disposes of him with a spark. (Ocean Princess, 0:12-2:15) Storm and Aquaman then shoot fierce bolts of lightning at each other while rising out of the ocean. Aquaman loses the struggle and is blown back into the water, where Storm shoots him into the sky with a blast of wind. She flies up to him and keep him floating in the air. Storm: I shall dry you out with the heat of the desert! The moisture in the air begins to evaporate around Aquaman and he screams in pain. His skin turns dry, and his body goes limp. Gasping for breath, he is helpless as Storm raises her hands. Storm: You are defeated! Aquaman: N... NO! Aquaman suddenly glows blue and is rejuvenated by moisture stemming from his hand. He then raises typhoon from the ocean to shoot himself towards Storm, grabbing her by the throat. Aquaman: May all the moisture be gone from you! Aquaman begins to dry up Storm, but with a burst of electricity, she knocks him back into the ocean and begins to regain her strength. Storm: I can perform the same trick! Now, I call upon the fury of the storm! The clouds turn even blacker, and Storm shoots down dozens of bolts of lightning and thousands of pellets of hail. Aquaman raises his trident, and the seas shoot upwards while condensing, creating a series of tough water spikes that clash against the bolts to stop them. Fleeing under water to shield from the hail, Aquaman waves his trident and splits the earth at the ocean floor. A tsunami even bigger than his first rises and crashes down upon Storm; although she can make a shield of sorts by displacing the water, she is brought crashing down into the sea. Storm: You repeat the same tactics. It will not bode well for you! Aquaman: You have not witnessed the last of my allies! A microscopic view of the inside of Storm’s head is shown, where dozens of tiny bacteria and bugs have washed inside. They begin to chew on the inside of her ears and skull, causing her to scream in pain. Though she slowly kills them off with minor electric currents, she struggles to fly back to the surface, giving Aquaman enough time to stir his trident. Storm flies back into the air and looks down to see a massive maelstrom form five miles wide, with the center being a pitch black abyss to the ocean floor. Aquaman rises from the sea on a pillar of water and points his trident to the sky. The winds howl and begin to push Storm into the maelstrom. Storm: No! Winds, you are with me! Storm attempts to save herself, but only manages to slow her descent to a snail’s pace. The winds wage war, trying to suck Ororo into the whirlpool and trying to save her at the same time. As she strains from the effort, Aquaman ends the struggle by blasting her with lightning. She falls into the whirlpool and Aquaman dives after her, impaling her with his trident. The maelstrom closes and the two travel to the bottom of the depths. (Hope, 0:09-0:51) Storm begins to form an air pocket around her head, but Aquaman grips her temple. Aquaman (Telepathically): Stop Storm (Telepathically): What? How can you... no! Aquaman (Telepathically): Remove your air pocket. Storm (Telepathically): I will not! Aquaman (Telepathically): I said remove it. Storm attempts to resist, but ultimately the air bubble around her head disappears. Her hands begin to spark with electricity. Aquaman (Telepathically): Stop resisting. Storm’s hands calm down, and she struggles against Aquaman’s grip as he swims deeper into the ocean. Aquaman (Telepathically): Stop breathing. Storm begins a final struggle against Aquaman, but ultimately her body goes limp and her mouth coughs up bubbles and blood. Aquaman lets her go, and her body begins to fall to the ocean floor. Satisfied, he begins an ascent to the surface. Aquaman heals his wounds and summons a shark. A shark arrives and begins to devour Storm’s body. Results Boomstick: Take that, everyone who said he was useless! That’s right, I’m even calling myself out! Wiz: Storm was deprived of her usual advantage of battlefield control in this match. She may be able to control rain, wind, water, ice and lightning with her mutant powers, but Aquaman can do the same thanks to the Trident of Poseidon, and on the same scale. Because the Trident is an artifact forged by the gods in the possession of a divine king, rather than a mutant power, it’s likely the area’s resources would bend to Aquaman’s will rather than Storm’s, since the Greek and Roman gods also exist in the Marvel Universe. Boomstick: Storm couldn’t stay out of Aquaman’s range, given the height of the waves he can create plus his incredible speed. He’s capable of clearing buildings and even cities given enough momentum. And speaking of which, he’s faster than Storm! Wiz: The speed of sound, and thus the sound barrier, decreases with altitude. Storm may have been able to crack it in the sky at around 660 miles per hour. At the surface of the water, the barrier raises to nearly 760 miles per hour. Both of these speeds pale to Aquaman’s average feats of 1000 knots, just under 1200 miles per hour. When he gets serious, he can even keep speeds of Mach Nine, or 7000 miles per hour. Boomstick: This doesn’t compare to the 224 thousand miles per hour bolts of lightning, however... Wiz: Well, actually, Storm has said herself that the bolts of lightning she incites are only 100 000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT? The girl with magical weather powers who controls lightning can’t shoot it as fast as regular lightning? Wiz: Nope. Boomstick: That’ll start some shit. You all know what I’m talking about. Wiz: Back to the battle at hand, Boomstick. Boomstick: Regardless, those bolts are still faster than Aquaman. “But guys, Storm could have fried the fish man with lightning and won instantly!” What the hell is with the Pokémon logic? Living in the ocean doesn’t suddenly make Aquaman a water type, he has human psysiology! Lightning wouldn’t somehow gain any increased damage against him than against anyone else. Wiz: It would actually do less than against the average man. Aquaman’s durability is exponentially higher than Storm’s, including resistance to heat and pressure. He’s taken hits from Superman, bullets from machine guns, lasers, explosions, and electrical blasts, and gets right back up to keep on fighting. Boomstick: He held up a 1000 ton burning oil rig while on land, for Christ’s sake. No water buoyancy to help him out there! Wiz: Plus, he can conjure bolts of his own. And believe it or not, water is not an electric conductor. In your average aquatic solution, electricity travels through the water’s impurities, taking advantage of charged ions to travel quickly. Pure water actually insulates electricity. Boomstick: And it’s not too much of a stretch to say, as the Waterbearer appointed by the Lady of the Lake, the water Aquaman conjures is pure. Even if it was in the salty oceans, Aquaman has tanked lightning bolts before. He’s also fought against Weather Wizard, a being with power practically the exact same as Storm’s, and who’s deadly enough to menace the Flash. And his bolts didn’t do jack shit, even when Arthur was on land! Wiz: Aquaman has also decisively defeated multiple Green Lanterns in combat, including Kyle Rayner, so he’s absolutely no stranger to fighting enemies who can conjure different effects with a mere thought. Boomstick: Storm may have the power to control areas the size of continents, but Aquaman can do the same without the burden of emotional or physical taxation. To create her most devastating storms, not only does Ororo need to abandon her philosophies of non-violence and conservation, but she needs a couple minutes to charge up, a luxury she can’t afford mano-a-mano. Wiz: The flash freeze was also useless, as Aquaman has been frozen before by Tempest and broke free with total ease. As shown with Colossus, Storm’s victims can still think while frozen, and Aquaman’s mind is one of his most dangerous weapons. Boomstick: Don’t tell me the ability to talk to fish was useful. Wiz: As mutants in the Marvel Universe arise from humans with the X-Gene, a mere alteration to a single piece of DNA, they would still possess the basal ganglia unless their skin and organs are altered. Ororo gained her resistance to telepathy through her years at the Xavier institute, adapting to the telepaths around her. Aquaman’s telepathy works differently, attacking the basic evolutionary characteristics of the brain rather than its higher functions. The White Martians Aquaman has given seizures to also had high telepathic resistance. So even though Storm has great willpower, it didn’t help her out. Boomstick: Holy crap, the ability to talk to fish was useful. Wiz: Though calling in ocean friends to help offered no advantage for Arthur. Storm was also immune to his death touch, but her advantages end there. Even though she can go under water, her severe claustrophobia would limit her depth, and Aquaman could easily dissipate the air bubbles she made. Boomstick: With the elemental attacks balanced, Storm was no match for Aquaman’s vastly superior strength, speed, durability, and healing factor while in his own turf. Even though his strength drains very slowly out of the water, he can always just teleport back there, or call the ocean to wherever he is. With his vortexes, he could even just send Storm to the bottom of the ocean on a whim. Wiz: And to finish it all off, Aquaman is more suited to individual combat than Storm, thanks to his adventures as a child and his frequent departures from the Justice League. Though it’s also unlikely hand to hand combat would come into play, Aquaman trumped her there as well. Boomstick: Aquaman’s powers were enough to Curry him to victory. Sea what I did there? Wiz: The winner is Aquaman. Do you agree with the results of Storm Vs Aquaman? Yes No The result was right, the reasoning was not Next Time Boomstick: Next time, on Death Battle! Battle, War, Victory, Pain, Trial, War, Terror Everywhere Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:MP999 Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music